A Family Reunited
by Black Rose Warrior 18
Summary: The day was like any other in Fairy Tail, but the resident Celestial Mage had a feeling that something was going to happen that day. It would change her life and be connected to her past.


A Family Reunited

 **I sadly don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my character and the plot. Though I wish, I did cause than some of my favorite couples would be together already.**

Summery

The guild was peaceful and the Fairy Tail's very own Celestial Mage had a nagging feeling that she wasn't as alone as she had originally thought. (OC, Laxus) (Lucy, Rogue).

 _ **Lucy Pov:**_

I feel like that something bad happened today but I can't remember what was so significant about today. I just ignored the feeling and got ready for the day. I went to my closet to pick an outfit when I heard snoring and I automatically knew that Natsu had snuck in again.

 _How many times do I have to Lucy Kick him for him to understand that I don't want him in my house?_ I thought.

I went to my bed and said, "Natsu unless you want me to Lucy Kick ya, then I suggest that you get out of my apartment right now."

After I said that, he woke up and ran straight out of the window with Happy in tow. I then closed the window and went back to my closet. I decided on my tank that says 'I only date Bad Boys' and I paired it with a little blue skirt that has a little slit on the side. I placed my clothes on my bed and I went to take my bath. After a bit I was dressed and finishing my breakfast. I put on my signature boots and I was on my way to the guild.

"Hey Lucy, be careful." said the angler.

"Okay." I replied and after a while, I was at the guild.

"Morning everyone!" I said.

"Morning Lucy/Luce." replied my guild mates.

 _ **Laxus Pov:**_

 _Looks like Blondie is in a good mood_ I thought.

"Seems like Miss Lucy has something on her mind." said Freed.

"What in Fiore do you mean Freed?" asked Evergreen.

"What I mean is that Miss Lucy had a look of deep thought on her face before she greeted everyone." replied Freed.

After Freed said that I took a good look at Blondie and saw that something was really bugging her.

I continued to watch Blondie as she made her way to the bar.

 _ **? Pov:**_

 _So this is the Fairy Tail Guild huh? I cannot believe my sister has been here after all this time_ thought a cloaked stranger.

 _ **Nobodies Pov:**_

"What's wrong Lucy?" asked Mirajane.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing Mira. May I have my usual?" asked Lucy.

"Sure." replied Mira. Mira went to make a strawberry smoothie. After she left Erza and Gray approached Lucy.

"Hello Lucy." said Erza.

"Hey Luce." said Gray.

"Hey Erza. Hey Gray. What's up?" replied Lucy.

Before they could reply, Mira came back and placed Lucy's drink down. Lucy grabbed the glass and just savored it.

"Well, you were acting a little weird earlier." stated Gray as he started to strip.

"I'm fine, just have a weird feeling about today." said Lucy.

"What do you mean?" asked Erza.

"I feel like something bad or important happened today sometime in my past is all." replied Lucy.

Lucy didn't realize it but the whole guild was quite so they could hear what had caused their residential Celestial mage to be so pensive. The master came out of his office to see what had caused his children to become quite and heard everything.

"Lucy." said Master Makarov.

"Huh," said Lucy as she looked up to see the master in front of her. "Yes Master?"

"I'm curious about something." said Makarov.

Lucy just cocked her head in a curious manner that automatically gave Makarov the question he expected.

"I wonder…." said Makarov.

"Wonder what gramps?" asked Natsu.

"I wonder if maybe someone placed a memory spell on Lucy." stated Makarov.

Right after the master said that a cloaked stranger opened the guild doors.

"I'm looking for Lucy Heartfilia." stated the stranger.

After hearing what the stranger said the whole guild tensed up and were prepared to release their magic.

"Who are you and why do you want to see Lucy?" asked Erza as she approached the stranger with her sword at the ready.

The stranger just laughed at Erza and said, "I won't tell you who I am just yet but I will tell you part of my reason to see Lucy." Almost everyone in the guild was in shock at the fact that a stranger just laughed at Erza while she had a sword pointed at him or her.

"Well, what is your reason?" asked Makarov.

"I'm here to release the memory spell that not only suppresses her memories of me and two other people but it also suppresses her true magic." stated the stranger.

Everyone in the guild was still shocked that this person knew about the spell that the master just talked about.

"I think he or she is lying and I'm itching for a fight." said Natsu, as he was prepared to attack.

"Natsu, wait maybe he or she isn't lying." said Lucy and at her voice, the rest of the guild had their senses back.

"Well, let's have our mysterious friend prove that he or she isn't lying." said Makarov.

"Yeah let's ask this person some questions that only Lu-chan would know the answer too." suggested Levy.

The whole guild agreed and the stranger nodded saying that he or she agrees with the suggestion. Therefore, the guild put together questions and made sure that they were questions that only Lucy would know the answer too. They also decided that Grey, Erza, Levy, and Loke, he appeared saying that he would like to be here just in case the person attacked Lucy, would be the ones to ask the questions. Also that Mira would be the one who spoke 'correct' or 'incorrect' after Lucy showed or said the answer.

"Alright let the questioning begin." said Mirajane.

"First question: Did Lucy do anything to alleviate the emotional pain that she was getting because her father ignored her?" asked Erza while at the same time that Lucy cringed.

"She self-harmed or more specifically she cut herself on her legs and she hides them with special magic make up or with just her boots or socks." stated MS ( **I'm going to use MS instead of the stranger because it's easier to type and MS stands for Mysterious Stranger** ).

Everyone looked to Lucy and she pulled down her boots so that everyone could see that MS was speaking the truth.

"You are correct." said Mirajane while looking at Lucy with a worried look.

"Next question: Which of her celestial spirits did she summon the most when she was a child?" asked Loke.

"When Layla would let her, Lucy would summon Aquarius the most." replied MS.

Lucy just nodded her head.

"Correct." said Mira.

"Next one: Where was Lucy's most favorite place in the world when she was a child?" asked Gray.

"That would be the mansion's library since that's where she could be found if none of the servants could find her." answered MS with a nostalgic aura around him or her.

Lucy just smiled sheepishly and the guild knew that it was true.

"Correct again." said Mira with a smile.

"Final question: Does Lu-chan have any siblings?" asked Levy.

Instead of answering MS just started laughing and the whole guild was looking at MS strangely.

"You've got to answer the question." stated Mira.

"Hahahahahahaha, sorry about that but she just unknowingly sort of figured out the rest of my reason as to why I'm here." replied MS while trying to catch her/his breathe.

Before anyone could ask what he/she meant.

"The answer to your question is that she has a twin sister and two brothers, one that is older and the other is younger. Before you ask, Lucy if this is true or not she will say that I am lying because the spell that was placed on her made her forget about her siblings because today is the 14th anniversary of the day that her brothers disappeared and her sister was kidnapped. Along with the fact, that tomorrow is also the 14th anniversary of Layla's death due to Magic Deficiency Disease. Oh, and it's also the 14th anniversary that the spell was placed." replied MS.

Everyone looked shocked and when Gajeel stood up with a great boom, it knocked everyone out of shock.

"What is it Gajeel?" asked Makarov.

"Mysty here is telling the truth because his/her heart is steady and they aren't sweating. Gihi" replied Gajeel.

 _ **Lucy Pov:**_

"Um, Gajeel why are you calling the stranger Mysty?" I asked.

"Because he or she is being all mysterious. Gihi." said Gajeel.

Everyone just looked at him weird but knew a dragon slayer wouldn't lie in this type of situation.

"Well since you answered all of our questions honestly. It's only fair that we allow you to do your job." said Master Makarov.

After Master said that MS or Mysty, as Gajeel would say, came towards me ready to do their duty.

"Don't worry the spell won't cause you any harm." said MS.

"How did you know that I was worried?" I asked.

Instead of answering MS appeared to be gathering her magic for the spell.

"The seal was placed on your right hip and the only way to release the spell is not only with a magic incantation, but also with the spirits that were used to seal your memories and true magic in the first place." stated MS.

"Spirits? Do you mean my celestial spirits?" I asked.

"The ones that were contracted to your mom before you." replied MS.

"But Lucy can only summon two spirits at a time." said Loke.

"Lucy can't summon them because I have to be the one to summon them." replied MS.

"Huh?!" exclaimed the whole guild.

Before anyone could ask a question MS pushed up her sleeve and revealed a familiar bracelet.

"Open gates of the Goat, Giant Crab, and Water Bearer. Capricorn, Cancer, Aquarius." chanted MS while touching the bracelet.

No one expected it to work, but then suddenly my three spirits appeared.

"I was having a great date with Scorpio and you summon me!" yelled Aquarius.

Before Aquarius attacked me Capricorn and Cancer jumped in front of me and pointed behind her. When she turned around to yell at MS, I expected Aquarius to attack MS but instead she just froze and MS just made a shushing motion and made a motion for them to get into position. Surprisingly enough Aquarius actually did what she was told. A magic circle appeared around not only MS but also me and my right hip where the seal is supposed to be.

"I call upon the powers of the Goat, the Giant Crab, and the Water Bearer to release the Celestial Seal placed upon this Celestial child." chanted MS.

"We grant you our power." chanted the three celestial spirits.

After the spirits said that, the three symbols that represent them on the seal started to glow brighter.

"CELESTIAL SEAL: RELEASE." chanted MS.

When MS chanted that the seal that was on me started to disappear and as it disappeared memories of my siblings returned to me.

 _Flashback_

"Hey, lilu are you coming?" asked a boy with long blonde hair. **(I know that the nickname for Lucy has been used in a different fanfic but I loved it so much that I couldn't resist so if the one who is reading this is the same one who created the nickname than I'm sorry and I really love your fanfic.)**

"Yeah are you coming big sis?" asked a little boy with spiky hair.

"I'm coming Rufus and Stephan." I replied.

As we walked through the garden, I noticed that mama was talking with a little girl who looked like me.

"Look there's Belle, big sis!" exclaimed Stephan.

"I wonder what mom is telling her that is making her magic leak out." stated Rufus.

 _End of Flashback_

"I remember everything now." I exclaimed as joyful tears ran down my face.

"Then Luce, do you really have two brothers and a sister?" asked Natsu.

"Yes I do and my sister is my twin. Thank you for what you did. How can I ever repay you?" I asked MS.

Instead of answering, she waved goodbye to Capricorn, Cancer, and Aquarius.

"You don't need to repay me because it was my pleasure." replied MS.

As MS started to leave a wall of ice and lighting appeared in front of the door.

"You said that you would reveal who you are later and well its later." stated Laxus with a cocky smirk.

"Well, why don't we allow Lumi to introduce me.?" said MS.

After MS said that, everyone had a completely confused look on their faces.

"Only one person ever called me that." said Lucy.

"Who are you talking about Lucy-nee?" asked Wendy. **(I'm going to used –nee for when Wendy is talking to Lucy. Just thought to say this so you guys don't get confused.)**

"Is it really you, Luma?" I asked.

"Yeah it is." replied my sister.

"Blondie, you know this stranger?" asked Laxus.

"Of course I do she's my twin sister." I stated.

At first I saw looks of disbelief on my guild mate's faces but then Luma pulled down her hood and revealed her face that looked almost exactly like mine but the only difference is that she has blue eyes like our father and not brown eyes like mama and I.

"How about I properly introduce myself." said Luma.

"I think that would only be fair." said Master.

"My name is Anastasia Aurora Angela Isabella Mariana Mariposa Rosella Lumina Luna Serena Selena Clara Jane Heartfilia, twin sister to Lucilla Maria Heartfilia." said Lumina.

"Believe it or not but Jane is her middle name." I said.

"Wow, you got a really long name." said Lisanna.

"Yeah well our parent's knew what to name Lumi here but they couldn't decide what to name me since they weren't expecting twins in the end, but since they couldn't decide which one to use as my first name they just used all the ones that they liked for me." replied Lumina.

"So are you a celestial spirit mage like Lu-chan?" asked Levy-chan.

"Well, yes and no." said Lumina.

"What do you mean?" asked Happy.

"What I mean is that I am a celestial spirit mage since it's our family magic but I also used other types of magic." said Luma.

"Like what? Oh, and what is this true magic your sister was talking about Lucy?" asked Erza.

"Well…" replied both Luma and I.

We just looked at each other and laughed because we had talked at the same time. Before I could say anything Luma gestured that I should speak first.

"You see we're not only Celestial Spirit Mages, but we are also Celestial Dragon/Wolf Slayers." I answered.

"WHAT?!" said the whole guild.

"Well looks like we have a lot to celebrate so…LET'S PARTY!" said Master.

 _ **Lumina Pov:**_

After the old man said that, the whole place was filled with music and the smell of alcohol. I just went and sat by Lumi at the bar. The red headed girl in armor approached me.

"You didn't answer my question." said Red.

"Easy Red, I was going to, but than the old geezer yelled out party before I could." I replied.

Red was about to open her mouth to speak when Lumi intervened.

"She's calling you Red because you never introduced yourself and she does this to everyone." said Lumi.

A look of realization appeared on Red's face.

 _Man this guild is weird but it's expected and I'm glad that Lumi jumped in when she did._ I thought.

"Before you answer my previous question allow me to introduce myself. My name is Erza Scarlet." said Red/Erza.

"Nice to meet you, Erza and to answer your question about my magic I'm the Ultimate Dragon/Wolf/God Slayer and I also know requip, all the celestial spells, mimic, time arc, heavenly body, and all the other lost magics." I replied.

"Wow that's amazing. It must be hard to keep your magic under control." said the barmaid.

"Oh and my name is Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira." said Mira.

"K, Mira. May I have a strawberry mint mojito?" I asked.

"Coming right up." replied Mira with a smile.

"Oh and it's not that hard since I have about 100 or so limiters." I stated.

"You must be very powerful to need that many limiters, but I don't see them." said the old geezer while staring at me pervertedly.

"That's because the requip magic that I use allows my limiters to be not only invisible but also seem like they are not on me even though they are still suppressing large amounts of my magic. In addition, I have to be powerful since I'm ranked number one in the Wizards Saints along with the fact that the Magic Counsel wouldn't do anything that would cause me to blow a gasket. Oh, and with the fact that I had to take down Tartarus about four days ago since they got the Book of END." I stated.

There was silence in the guild and I didn't think anything odd about it, when Mira set my drink in front of me. As I was taking a drink all of a sudden there was a collective "WHAT!?" and that surprised me so much that I started to choke on my mojito.

"It shouldn't be a surprise considering that she not only summoned three Zodiacs but also preformed that seal release spell." said the lion, I knew he was a spirit due to the fact that any spirit that is contracted to Lumi is also contracted to me, while watching Lumi pat me on the back while I was coughing.

"Are you okay now Lumina?" asked Lumi.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that I wasn't expecting that." I replied while I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. It was then that I smelled it. I smelled the scent of my mate.

 _This scent is very enticing and I love the smell of a forest during a storm. I wonder who holds this wonderful scent._ I thought.

 _ **Laxus Pov:**_

 _Blondie's sister looks pretty good and her scent makes my mouth water. She smells like a garden of just Strawberries and Mint. I bet her lips taste the same after drinking that mojito…. What the hell? Why am I thinking like this?_ I thought as I looked at her.

As I was lost in my thoughts Metal head, (Gajeel) sat down across from me with his annoying smirk on his face.

"What do you want Metal freak?" I asked him.

"I thought it would be best if I was the one to tell you about certain things that dragon slayers learn from their dragons and since you're an artificial one I thought that I would inform you about the habits and such myself. Gihi." replied Metal freak.

I just gave him my 'what in the name of Mavis do you mean?' look.

"Mysty's scent is driving you crazy and making your mouth water, right?" stated Metal freak.

I just gave him a slight nod.

"It's because she's your mate." said Metal head.

I thought about what he said and I remembered that Freed did some research about dragon slayers and their habits. I just smirked at the thought of mating Blondie's sister.

"Laxus-sama?" asked Freed. When I looked up, I notice that Metal head left and my team was sitting at the table.

"What are you thinking about Laxus?" asked Evergreen.

Instead of answering I, motion towards my office and my team understood. As we all got up I noticed that Blondie's sister was looking around when her eyes landed on me and our eyes connected. That's when I knew that I had to make her mine. I felt an emotion that I've only felt towards my mother and gramps. After a while, she looked away and continued to talk with Blondie. I made my way to my office where my team was waiting. As I entered, I saw some more paper work that wasn't there before and I sighed.

"Well…." asked Evergreen as I closed the door and made my way to my chair.

"What I was thinking about earlier was that I have found my mate." I said as I sat down.

"That's great Laxus." said Bixlow.

"Who is she?" asked Evergreen.

I decided to make my team guess who she is, so I just smirked at them and they knew what I was doing.

"Is she a guild member?" asked Evergreen.

"Not yet I bet." I stated.

"Is it Miss Lucy's sister, Laxus-sama?" asked Freed.

"You figured it out faster than I thought." I said with an amuse gleam.

"REALLY?! Cosplayer's sister?!" said Bixlow and I just nodded my head while laughing at his reaction.

"So we need a plan to help you get her not only to join the guild, which will be easy, but also spend plenty of time with you, Laxus." said Evergreen.

 _ **Nobodies Pov:**_

In the main area of the guild many people were trying to talk to Lucy's sister (they call her that since they don't know which one of her names to call her) and ask her all the questions that were on their minds.

"Okay, I know that you all have questions but I can't answer them if you're all talking over each other." said Lucy's sister.

Everyone calmed down and that caused both Lucy and her sister to calm down.

"Hmmmm…. You Pinky you can ask the first question." said LS **(LS stands for Lucy's sister)** while pointing at Natsu.

"First my name is Natsu NOT PINKY and second who are your brothers?" asked Natsu.

"Alright Natsu. Lumi's and my brothers are named Rufus and Stephan but I believe he goes by his nickname 'Sting'." replied LS. The guild just looked shocked for a moment but decided to question that further on a different date.

"Oh and by the way you can all call me Clara if you want." said Clara.

"Clara-san, were you trained by Grandeen and the other dragons?" asked Wendy.

"Yep, I also trained with all the wolves as well. I even have a Half-Wolf Form, along with a Wolf Form. Along with all the gods and goddesses." replied Clara.

"How could you? All the dragons disappeared on July 7th, 777, except for your brother's and Rogue's because they are dead, the same year you say that you were taken, Gihi." stated Gajeel.

"That's because I found their keys and I was able to summon them to train me while I was training with the wolves also Grandeen found Weissolga and Skidrium before they died and she revived them. So I was able to train with all the dragons, wolves, and the gods and goddesses." replied Clara.

"Whoa, its common knowledge that no one can use both holder and caster type magic, yet you claim and shown that you are able to use both. My only question is how?" asked Levy.

"Well, that's because that I am descended from the only known mage to ever be able to do that." stated Clara.

"Who is your ancestor that could do this?" asked Gray.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha, sorry about that stripper, but the mage that I'm talking about is my great-great-grandmother. Her name is," said Clara while the guild just leaned in a bit closer along with Lucy and the master. ", the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion."

The whole guild had fallen over in shock and they were still in shock when the guild doors were kicked open. Everyone turned to see who kicked the door only to see that it was Sabretooth mages along with the mages who participated in the GMG.

"The almighty Sting has arrived!" yelled Sting as his guild mates, except for Lector, shook their heads.

 _ **Clara's Pov:**_

 _Oh, my grandmother Mavis does Stephan really need to be so stupid?_ I thought.

"Sting, fight me!" yelled Natsu.

"Stephan! If you start a fight I swear I will go all 'annoying big sister' on you." I yelled as Stephan froze and looked towards me.

"Who the heck are you and my name isn't Stephan, its Sting." asked Sting/Stephan.

"Sting, you're an idiot if you don't recognize her." said Rufus-nii.

As Sting glared at Rufus, he took a good look at me and when he got closer, he took a whiff of my scent. At that moment, I saw his old look of recognition appear on his face.

"It's you isn't it Belle?" asked Stephan.

"Who did you think I was, Madame La Chet?" I replied and both of my brothers just burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it. It's been what 14 years since I last saw you." stated Sting. **(I'm going to switch between the names depending on my mood)**.

"Hey what about me?! What am I chopped wolfs bane?" said Lumi.

"You mean that…." said Rufus with a look of disbelief on both his and Sting's face.

"Yup, thanks to Luma I remember everything Rufus-nii." said Lumi.

Sting and Rufus broke into a huge grin and pulled the both of us into a big family hug. Lumi and I just giggled and hugged back. After a while, they let go of us but their grins never left their faces.

 _Though I'm happy that we're all back together, I can't help but wonder who that blonde haired man is and why I had some weird connection with him as if I should know him._ I thought as I was looking back up at the balcony just in time to see that man again but this time Doll boy, Grass hair, and Snooty chick surrounded him.

"Ah well, if it isn't the Beautiful Dawn Angel of the ten Wizard Saints." said a voice behind me.

"Well, if it isn't Jura." I said as I turned around to face him.

"How did you know that it was Jura-san?" asked a boy with huge, blue eyebrows.

"Well, Blue Brows, Jura is the only one to ever call me that and I would recognize his scent and voice anywhere." I replied.

"Little sister you are still doing that after all these years?" asked Rufus-nii with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Of course she is, Belle wouldn't be Belle if she didn't quickly observe not only their appearance but also their behavior and choose the most prominent thing about them to give them nicknames since they didn't introduce themselves." stated Sting.

Thanks to Sting, I didn't have to explain why I had called blue brows, blue brows. As I was going to take another drink of my mojito, I noticed two things 1) that it was gone and 2) the trio who was near blonde boy were right in front of me.

"Is there something you want Grass hair?" I asked the one with grass colored hair.

"First of all my name is Freed and second is that I was curious about if you would be joining the guild or not." asked Freed.

"Actually I haven't really thought about it. To tell you the truth but there is a big chance that I might since my brothers are in a guild together and Lumi is here." I replied.

I looked around the guild while trying to decide if I should remain a free mage or if I should join the guild. As I was about to take a step back I bumped into someone. As I turned around to see whom I bumped into, I realized that I had bumped into blonde boy.

"When did you get down here Blonde boy?" I asked and then I realized that after I said that the whole guild was quite.

"Humph, the name is Laxus Dreyer, I'm the grandson of the current master of Fairy Tail, not Blonde boy." said Laxus.

"Well I don't care if you the descendent of the one who created the Magic Council. You don't 'humph' me and you sure as heck don't sneak up on me." I replied.

After I said that as I was breathing, I smelled the scent of Laxus and realized something.

 _WHAT THE HECK?! This arrogant, cocky, 'makes me want to kick his butt to the moon and back' boy is MY FRICKIN MATE!_ I thought/freaked out.

"You and I need to talk very soon Dreyer." I said with a 'don't you dare mess with me when I'm pissed or furious' tone of voice.

Laxus raised his eyebrow at me but understood what I was talking about, he indicated towards the upstairs hallway, and I just nodded my head. As I was walking upstairs, Lucy stopped me.

"Hey, Luma where are you going?" asked Lumi in a worried tone.

"Blonde boy and I need to talk about something, so don't worry I'm not going to leave our family ever again." I reassured Lumi.

As I continued my way I saw that blonde boy was leaning on the wall near a door waiting for me and when he saw me he opened the door he was leaning near and went in but held the door open for me. As I entered, he closed the door after me and indicated for me to sit on the chair in front of the desk as he went around to sit on the chair that went with the desk. I took a quick look around the room and saw on the desk a lot of unfinished paper work.

"Gramps and his so called 'guild master training' the old man is just trying to make my life miserable." murmured Blonde boy.

I just shook my head and giggled a little, while blonde boy just looked at me.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Dawn?" asked Blonde boy.

"First off Dawn is just a part of my nickname as a Wizard Saint and Second I wanted to talk about how we are going to go about with the fact that we are mates." I replied as calmly as I could without attacking him.

"That's an easy one. You and I go back to my place tonight and have a little fun." stated Blonde boy with a smirk and a perverted look on his face.

"Laxus, you will respect my great-great-granddaughter and court her properly." said Grandma Mavis with a serious tone. **(I'm just going to go with granddaughter since it's too much to type)**

"WHAT THE HELL?! When did you get in here First?" asked/yelled Blonde boy.

"I knew that you would be one of my granddaughter's mate and I saw the way Clara looked when she took that deep breath earlier. I could tell because I recognized the signs that a slayer has when they have found their mate and both of you were exhibiting these signs, so it didn't take much to deduce that you were each other's mates." replied Grandma Mavis as if it was the most obvious thing around.

Both Blonde Boy and I just looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"How about you and I lay down some ground rules for when we start dating, Blonde Boy." I stated.

"Fine. First rule is that you don't call me blonde boy." replied Laxus.

"Alright. But you can't call me anything I don't like either ok Sparky." I said and he just looked at me with amusement and a smirk.

"Second rule is that we don't go any further than cuddling or sleeping while in bed until we are married." I said with a glare.

"Ok, the last rule will be that you will respect each other and each other beliefs and morals." said Grams ( **I'm going to write Grams instead of Grandma Mavis** ).

We both nodded understanding what Grams wanted from us. She only wanted me to be happy with whom fate had paired me with.

 _ **Laxus Pov:**_

"I think that these rules will be sufficient enough for us." said Dawn.

I was about to answer her when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked and I heard Gramps' voice on the other side and when he entered, I saw that he had more paperwork for me to do. Before he left he had the 'you better give me great-grandbabies soon' look when he saw Dawn in my office.

After he closed the door, "I don't even want to know what that look in your grandfather's eye meant." said Dawn and I grunted in response and started on the paperwork.

I expected Dawn to go back downstairs and hang with Blondie but as I went to grab another one my hand brushed against someone else's hand. I looked up to see that she was actually helping me with the paperwork.

"What are you doing? You don't have to help me." I stated.

"I was raised for this kind of work and I'm not going to let my future mate have to spend all his time on simple paperwork and less time getting to know me." stated Dawn with a glare.

I just gave her a look of thanks and continued to work. After a few hours, I heard a knock at the door and the shuffling of Dawn's feet.

"What are you doing up here Lumi?" asked Dawn and I looked up to see that Blondie was at the door.

"I came up here to see what was going on up here and if everything was alright since I couldn't reach you with our twinlepathy. So I became worried." replied Blondie.

Dawn looked at me and I just nodded my head saying that Blondie can come in. After that, she stepped aside and Blondie came in. After the door was shut, Blondie came and sat across from me as Dawn came to stand near me.

"I blocked you out because I needed to be sort of alone with my own thoughts and I'm helping Sparky with some of this paperwork that your master gave him." stated Dawn as she continued to work.

"There's something you're not telling me, sis." said Blondie.

"What she left out is that before we did some paperwork is that we discussed the rules for when we start dating before we officially mark each other as mates." I told Blondie while throwing a smirk at Dawn.

"Well you better treat Luma right or else you will not only have a lot of powerful spirits out for your blood but also three dragon slayers." said Blondie in a threatening tone. **(Rufus is also a dragon slayer, but he keeps it hidden and if you don't like that then too bad)**

I just nodded my head at her and continued to work. As I looked up, I saw Blondie leaving and going back downstairs.

"I just finished the last one out of my pile of paperwork and I can see that your almost done so what should we do next and don't you dare make any perverted comments." stated Dawn.

Before I answered, I finished the last paper in my pile and then I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my lap with a smirk.

"I have two suggestions…" I replied while I held her close.

"Oh? And what are these suggestions?" asked Dawn as she leaned into me.

"One is that we stay in my office and have a steamy make out session and the other is that we get out of here, get you your guild stamp, and then go out to eat." I answered.

"The first one is tempting but I won't allow my first kiss to happen in a less than romantic setting. So let's do the second one since I am planning on staying here to not only to get to know you better but also stay close to my twin." replied Dawn as she got off my lap.

I followed her back downstairs not knowing what to expect from her brothers or the rest of the guild.

 _ **Nobodies Pov:**_

As Clara and Laxus descended the stairs Laxus' team, the Thunder God Tribe ambushed Clara.

"I believe that many members here would like to ask you some more questions, Miss Clara." stated Freed.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why all of the sudden you guys ambushed me Freed." replied Clara.

None of the Thunder God Tribe answered her they just guided her towards the stage so she could be heard when answering people's questions. As they sat her in the chair that was waiting for her on stage, she noticed that her siblings were sitting in the chairs next to the one she was being guided too.

"Okay, everyone will be given a chance to ask up to two questions to each of the Heartfilia siblings." said Mirajane.

"To make sure that everyone gets a turn to ask each one of them a question we have put almost everyone's name into this magic drawing machine." said Master Makarov.

The machine started to spin, a slip of paper popped out, and Mira grabbed it and read the name.

"Evergreen gets to ask the first question to anyone one of the siblings." said Mira.

Evergreen stood up and walked up to the stage with a smirk on her face and that made Lucy, Clara, Rufus, and Stephan a little nervous about the question she was about to ask.

"Clara what is one of the most embarrassing magic's that you learned while training?" asked Evergreen.

Everyone turned to look at Clara and saw that she was as red as a tomato.

"You have to answer but know that this is purely for us to get to know you guys' better." said Mira.

"Oh fine, the magic you want to know is not only embarrassing it's something that I lose control of during one day out of the year and that magic is actually magics and the magics are…" said Clara.

Everyone leaned in to know what these magics are that cause the most powerful mage in all of Fiore to be this embarrassed and evasive of answering a simple question.

"Dragon/Wolf/God Love Slaying and being able to use the ancient lost 'Destined Love' card magic" said Clara as she hid her face in her hands.

Everyone's eyes grew and were in shock until they heard the squeals of Mira and that made all of the Fairy Tail mages become scared.

"The day you must be talking about is Valentine's Day. The only day that is all about love." said Mira with hearts in her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything the machine was spinning again, another piece of paper appeared, and this time the Master grabbed it.

"The next person is Minerva." said Master Makarov with a worried look.

Minerva just stood up and looked at all of the people who were sitting on stage.

"Sting was the real reason you attacked my father back then was because he ordered me to try and kill Lucy because of the hidden power that he sensed?" asked Minerva and that made almost everyone in the guild to look not only at her in shock but also at Sting.

"Yes, though I didn't really show it that was the real reason for my attack as a way to get revenge for one of my big sisters; and I know that if he wasn't so good at hiding that he is furious Rufus would have attacked with me but he would have most likely have attacked you." replied Sting and Rufus nodded his head saying what Sting said was true.

The machine made a noise indicating that it had spun and it made another slip appear this time Mirajane grabbed it.

"I guess that it's now Laxus' turn." said Mira as she read the slip.

"So Dawn when are you going to get your guild stamp so that we can get out of here?" asked Laxus with a smirk.

"Well, Sparky, if I hadn't been basically dragged up here to take part of this little Q&A thing we would be at a restaurant already." replied Clara.

"Okay hang on for a second. What the heck is going on between you two?" asked Sting.

"Well would you like the plain and simple answer or the lengthy 'big sister lecture' answer?" asked Clara in response.

"Plain and simple if you would Ana." stated Rufus.

"Okay Rufus-nii. That answer would be that Sparky and I are mates and we decided to date a little before mating. We were about to go out for a date and apparently get my guild stamp beforehand when I was forced to partake in this Q&A. Also it was Sparky who decided for me that I should join the Fairy Tail guild." replied Clara.

As Rufus and Sting were about to say something to Laxus, but they were cut off by a squeal and a "You better give me great-grandbabies soon Laxus my boy" from the two other people that were on stage.

"Don't worry my dear brothers because I already gave Laxus the threat and so did Grams." said Lucy.

The people who weren't members of the guild and that weren't there earlier didn't understand whom Lucy was talking about but they decided to ask later.

"I guess that I better give you the guild stamp my dear Clara." said Master Makarov as Mira went to the bar to grab the stamp.

"What color and where would you like it?" asked Master Makarov as Mira returned to the stage.

"Hmmm…. I think I would like the color of gold and I would like it…." said Clara before Laxus interrupted her.

"Put it on her forearm Gramps." said Laxus.

"Hey just because you're my mate doesn't mean you get to make decisions for me!" yelled Clara.

"Well deal with it because I am not allowing you to place it anywhere on your body that would make men start to flirt with you and look at you pervertedly." replied Laxus.

"I agree with Laxus." said not only Rufus and Sting but also Lucy, Mavis, and Makarov.

"Fine but I want it on my left forearm." said Clara as she sent a glare towards Laxus while he just smirked.

As Mira got closer to her, Clara held out her left forearm with the palm facing upward. Mira stamped Clara and a golden Fairy Tail mark appeared but then disappeared. At first, they were worried but when Clara squeezed her hand into a fist the guild mark appeared and they knew that they had nothing to worry about.

"Let's get going Dawn." said Laxus.

"I told you not to call me that and that it was only part of the nickname the Magic Counsel gave me when I was named the most powerful mage in Fiore. So figure out a different nickname for me Sparky." said Clara in response.

"Fine, how about Ro?" said Laxus.

"That's better than Dawn and I guess you got that nickname from the 'Rosella' part of my name." said Clara.

Laxus just nodded his head as he pulled Clara into his side and slung his arm over her shoulders and guided her towards the guild doors, when Makarov and Mira stood in front of the door blocking Laxus' and Clara's way.

"What are you doing Mira?" asked Clara.

"You can't leave until you have answered all of our questions." said Mira with a scary smile on her face.

"Are you really going to try and stop me from going out with my mate?" asked Clara with a dangerous look in her eyes.

The look in Mira and Makarov's eyes gave Clara her answer so she just closed her eyes and sighed. Mira and Makarov smiled thinking that they had won the argument but when Clara opened her eyes she released enough magical energy around them that they were both forced to lay on the floor because they couldn't stand the magic pressure that she was exerting on them. Laxus didn't say anything and just guided her around Mira and Makarov and went out to his favorite restaurant.

"So Ro how is it that you were able to make both Gramps and Demon lay down without doing the same thing to everyone else?" asked Laxus as the continued to walk down the street.

"I can force a certain amount of my magic to cause pressure to anyone that I choose. By the way Sparky where are we going?" replied/asked Clara.

"My favorite restaurant. It's called 8island." said Laxus as he was entering the restaurant.

Once they were inside a waitress led them to a table in the far corner. She gave them their menus and left them to their own thoughts.

 _ **Laxus Pov:**_

"This restaurant seems to have a familiar aura to it, I wonder why that is?" asked Ro while taking a quick look around.

"That's because this restaurant is ran by former council member, friend to Gramps, and former member of Fairy Tail, Yajima." I replied as I looked over the menu.

"So that's why it's so familiar I met him once at a Wizard Saints meeting. He was very kind." said Ro.

After a while, the waitress returned.

"Sorry about that I can take both your drink and food order now." said the waitress.

I motioned for Ro to go first and she sighed and turned towards the waitress.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan with pasta and I'll have a strawberry mint margarita to drink." stated Ro as she handed the menu back to the waitress.

"I'll have the lobster chowder and I'll just have some scotch to drink." I ordered as I also handed the menu over to the waitress.

After she took our orders, she left and I decided to be the one to prevent any awkward silence between us.

"So which one of your magics is you favorite?" I asked.

"I would have to say Celestial magic in general is the one I use the most since it's the first magic that I ever learned and it reminds me the most of my time with my mom." replied Ro as she smiled at the memory of her mom.

"What about you? I mean I can tell that you can use two other types of magic besides Lightening dragon slaying." asked Ro.

"Well I would have to say one of our guilds more powerful spells created by your grandmother is my favorite. It's because it had shown me the error of my way at the time." I replied.

"I have to say Laxus that you have truly grown since that day all those years ago." said a voice that I recognized as Yajima's voice.

"I have to agree with Yajima, Sparky. Oh and by the way when did you come out of your kitchen Yajima?" said/asked Ro as she turned to the side.

"I just got here to make sure that you two are behaving yourselves and not causing problems." replied Yajima.

"Yajima, you should know that I very rarely cause problems. The same sort of goes for Sparky here." said Ro.

Yajima just chuckled and went back to the kitchen as our drinks were being brought to us.

 _ **Lucy Pov:**_

"Well, since the master and Mira are unable to continue this Q&A I will take over." said Gildarts as another slip of paper appeared.

"Kagura you can ask the next question." said Gildarts as he read the paper.

Kagura made her way towards the stage and I was having a hard time trying to figure out what kind of question she would ask.

"Rufus, what is the birth order of you and your siblings?" asked Kagura.

"I'm the oldest, then comes Ana and Lilu, finally it's Stephan or Sting if you would prefer." replied Rufus-nii.

"Well it's good to know that Sting is the youngest considering how he acts most of the time." said Orga while snickering.

"Before a fight breaks out, Rogue you can ask the next question." said Gildarts.

Rogue nodded his head and seemed to be trying to figure which one of us he was going to ask. Rogue than walked up to the stage.

"Lucy, do you know about mates and do you know who's yours?" asked Rogue while staring straight at me.

"Well, let me take a deep breath to figure out who is my mate and I do know all about mates since I was trained by Celestia the celestial dragon and by Starla the celestial wolf." I replied as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

After a moment, I smelled a mixture of coffee, honey, and earth musk. I realized that the smell was emanating from Rogue. I opened my eyes with a smirk on my lips.

"Well, it seems that you, Rogue, are my mate since your smell is the most prominent out of everyone's." I said.

"Rogue you better treat my little sister right or else there will be hell to pay." said Rufus-nii as he glared at Rogue.

"You may be my best friend but I won't allow my big sister's heart to be broken you got that." growled Sting.

"My grandchildren are right when they say that there will be hell to pay if you break Lucilla's heart." said Grandma Mavis.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?! Who is the little girl?" yelled out everyone except my guild mates.

"I don't know how you are able to see her but this is the First master and founder of Fairy Tail Mavis Vermillion and she is also the great-great-grandmother to the Heartfilia children." stated Master as he got up from the floor.

"So that's what Lucy-san meant by Grams also threatened Laxus." said Yukino.

"Oh okay. I'm guessing this is just an astral projection." said Jura. Makarov nodded as he walked towards the stage and Mira was just getting up.

The machine indicated that it was spinning. When the machine stopped, Makarov grabbed the paper that had appeared.

"Erza it seems that you are next." said Makarov.

Erza stood up, made her way towards the stage, and was staring straight at my brothers and me.

"What exactly happened that caused the four of you to be separated?" asked Erza.

"Well it all started 14 years ago at our estate…." started Rufus-nii.

 _Flashback_

Four children were seen playing in a grand garden a beautiful woman is watching them. After a moment, a distinguished gentleman entered the garden and approached the children.

"Rufus and Stephan, I have made arrangements for you to go to an elite school in Bosco." stated the man.

"Jude you didn't think to consult me before deciding to send our boys to a foreign country?" asked/demanded the woman.

"Layla, I can decide what to do with my sons without having to consult with you." replied Jude.

"No you can't because I'm the one who carried them and nurtured them ever since they were born and when do you expect them to leave?" stated/question Layla.

"They shall leave tonight after dinner." said Jude while looking at his wife with a hard glare.

"But father we don't want to leave Lucy and Ana." stated Rufus and Stephan nodded his head in agreement.

"You have no choice. You will leave tonight even if I have to drag you to the coach myself." stated Jude as he left the garden.

A few hours later, their mother and sisters were hugging the two boys before being forced into the coach and heading to Bosco.

 _End of Flashback_

"Four hours later the coach was attacked and Rufus-nii and I were separated till we were reunited at Sabretooth. And well, I guess you know the rest of the story." finished Stephan.

"We don't know what happened to cause Lucy to lose her memories or how she was separated from Ana." said Rufus.

"I see. Well, Lucy do you think that you can tell your part of the tale." asked Erza.

"Sure. What happened was that after we said goodbye. Luma and I went to bed as we were about to fall asleep some strange people broke into our room and tried to grab us but Luma protected me as our mother got to us and Luma got me to the safety area but she was captured as mom was stabbed in the back with a dagger laced with poison that sped up mom's disease but before they could get me I attacked with fury and they retreated. Dad came and saw mom injured and that I was scared so he took care of us and had the window repaired. The next day as mom was dying she cast the memory spell and sealed most of my magic away before she died. But before she had casted the spell I sent a quick twinlepathy to Luma and told her what mom was doing and encouraging her to find all of us and bring us back together." I replied.

Everyone in the guild was staring at me with a shocked expression. However, everyone was brought out of their stupor by the sound of the machine spinning again.

 _ **Clara Pov**_

We were at the restaurant for two hours just talking and getting to know each other. After that, we went and walked around until we were back at the guild and it was unusually silent.

"Wonder what happened while we were gone." said Sparky.

After he said that, we had opened the doors and everyone was looking at us or more specifically me with pity and sympathy.

"Welcome back you guys how was the date?" asked Mira with hearts in her eyes.

"It's none of your damn business Demon." stated Sparky.

"Well, Clara since your back you can help us wrap up this little Q&A." said the old pervert as he placed me back in the chair meant for me on stage.

"The next person who can ask the last question is…...Gray." said shaggy man.

The one who is called Gray but I call him stripper stood up and looked over us as if contemplating which one of us he should ask what is in his head.

"I guess I'll ask all of you this one question that has been bugging me about you guys." stated Gray aka stripper.

"And what question would that be stripper?" I asked.

"First the name is Gray as you have heard and the question is this: what the heck is up with your family's love for the dramatics?" asked/stated stripper.

"Our mother would take us to a play or a show whenever she could and we would put on little performances for her as her disease started to advance." answered Rufus-nii.

"Well that's all the questions that were trying to pop out of us so I guess there is one thing left to do." said the old pervert.

"And that would be?" asked Lumi.

"It's simple Lucy. We need to celebrate not only the reunion of your family but the courtships of both you and your sister!" said/yelled the old pervert.

"Wait a minute what do you mean by Lumi is in a courtship?" I asked.

"I found my mate and he is Rogue of Sabretooth." stated Lumi.

"And the threats were already made." said Stephan.

"Okay than let's do as the old pervert said and PARTY!" I yelled/said as my mate smirked at me.

 _ **Nobodies Pov:**_

For the rest of the evening all of Fairy Tail and the visiting guilds partied until everyone was unconscious. Lucy, Clara, Rufus, and Stephan were all huddled together in a corner of the guild sleeping like everyone else there.

 _The next day…_

"Oh man, that was some party but I shouldn't have had all that alcohol." stated Lucy.

"Don't worry about it sis. Just eat some of my celestial light and you will be fine." said Clara as she held out an orb of celestial magic.

Lucy ate it and she did the same for Clara. Once they were done, they started to feel better unlike the others.

"Ugh, I thought that I could never get drunk do to me being a dragon slayer and all." said Laxus as he rubbed his forehead to try and get rid of his hangover. The other slayers just grunted their agreement.

"I have a theory about that Sparky." said Clara.

"What would that be sis?" asked Sting.

"The only time that I have been truly drunk was when Bacchus was able to slip his special brew into my drink and trying to steal a kiss from me. Luckily for me, when I get drunk I just start become over protective of those I really care about." replied Clara.

"Well from the looks of it you made sure that Salamander and Rogue stayed away from Lucy but it looks like you took it easy of Rogue." stated Rufus.

When they looked at Rogue, they saw only a few bandages while Natsu looked like a mummy.

"Yeah, sorry about that Rogue." said Clara.

"It's fine I understand." replied Rogue.

Clara went up to Rogue and poked him in the forehead after she did that Rogue was encased in a pure blue light and when it died down he was all healed. Everyone in the guild was in complete shock when they saw what Clara did.

"Hey, Clara what about me huh?" asked/yelled Natsu.

"You don't really deserve it." replied Clara.

"What do you mean Clara-san?" asked Wendy.

"What I mean Little Dragon, is that Pinky or Salamander or whatever you like to call him has caused a whole lot of trouble for both Fairy Tail and Lucy. Such as breaking into her apartment and taking advantage of their friendship." answered Clara.

"Lilu is what Belle says true and what has this brat done?" asked/stated Rufus.

"Yep every word is true and not only does he break into my apartment but he eats all my food, invites himself to sleep in my bed even when I'm in it, he uses my bath and he is the one who most of the time causes me to be late with my rent." stated Lucy honestly.

"Don't forget about the fishy cat's insults, damaging your walls, and encouraging Pinky to cause all that destruction." said Clara.

Before anything else was said there was a scream coming from the area that Natsu was at and when everyone turned towards that area they saw not only Sting but also Mavis, Rufus, and somewhat surprisingly Rogue beating Natsu up. After a few minutes, they were done and Natsu needed emergency medical attention from Chelia, Wendy, Porlyusica, and a little bit from Clara just to stay alive.

"Um, guys you didn't have to almost kill Natsu." said Lucy with a tiny bit of concern.

"Yes we did since this knucklehead caused you too many problems and he needed to be taught a lesson, Lilu." said Rufus.

The others just nodded their heads in agreement. Lucy and Clara just looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and giggled at their family and mate's actions.

 _ **Laxus Pov**_

"Ro, remind me too not say anything bad about your brother's until after we are mated." I whispered to my mate-to-be.

"Fine, but you are going to give me a backrub for this." said Ro as she shrugged her shoulders and winced.

My instincts told me to get rid of her pain and to hurt the one who cause her pain. Therefore, I picked her up, placed her back into her seat, and started to massage the knots in her back out. As I was doing this, she started to relax and lean into me.

"Looks like Clara has you whipped." said/laughed Bixlow.

Before I could shock him and/or yell at him Freed and Evergreen both slapped him upside the head.

"Bixlow, Laxus is just caring for his mate, which if I must remind you is instinctual and what is also instinctual is for him to harm the one who caused his mate any harm. It doesn't matter how minor he will still seek vengeance." said Freed as he looked sternly at Bixlow.

"Bixlow if you don't shut up than I will tell Laxus what you did last night and let's just say that it was somewhat nice knowing you." threatened Ever as she glared at him.

Before I could ask, what Ever was talking about Mira came back and it seemed like she brought her camera. No doubt to take pictures of the couples and her fantasy couples.

"Hey Mira, why do you have your camera?" asked Ro as she tilted her head in a slightly curious manner.

"I took pictures of last night since we were celebrating and I thought that you, Laxus, Lucy, Rogue, Rufus, and Sting would like to see and one of the pictures includes what Evergreen was talking about." said Mira with an evil gleam in her eyes.

She hooked her camera up to a viewing lacrima and everyone was able to see the pictures. After a while, Mira stopped and what I saw made me want to rip Bixlow to shreds. The picture was of Bixlow touching Ro inappropriately as Ro was dancing with Blondie. I turned to Bixlow but when I did, I saw him being set on fire by my own mate-to-be and that her siblings were helping her.

"If you ever do anything like that again you will be lucky to be alive because I will allow my mate the pleasure of causing you pain." stated Ro with a frightening grin.

"If that was all that Bixlow did then why are you in pain?" asked Erza.

"I still haven't fully healed from my battle with Tartarus. Also the dancing from last night along with dodging the furniture wasn't helping me out at all." said Ro as she removed her cloak to show us the bandages on her and a lunar tattoo that she had on her bicep.

"Nice tat babe and I still can't believe that I didn't get a kiss last night." said Bacchus as he threw an arm on my girl's shoulder.

I went over to him and took his arm off of Ro and this time I picked her up and sat her in my lap. Before I could say anything Wendy came over and started to heal Ro.

 _ **Lucy Pov**_

I watched as Wendy healed Luma and I noticed two things 1) that Wendy was using too much magic and 2) that both Rogue and Laxus were unconsciously growling at Bacchus telling him to never touch Luma or me ever again.

"Bacchus, you should never touch a slayer's future mate, unless you want your arms ripped off and force fed to you." said Stephan as he shoved Rogue closer to me.

Rogue placed his arms around my waist as if to try to calm himself down and I just nuzzled him to tell him that he's the only one for me and not to worry. Lucky for me he understands what I'm trying to convey.

 _Twinlepathy_

" _Hey Lumi." thought Luma as she leaned into Laxus._

" _What's up?" I replied._

" _Luckily for us we automatically become immune to alcohol after the first time unlike our dear mates." stated Luma as she giggled._

 _End of Twinlepathy_

I smirked at Luma and she mimicked my smirk.

 _ **Clara Pov**_

"Ro what are you and Blondie smirking about?" asked Sparky as Little Dragon **(Little Dragon is Clara's nickname for Wendy)** was finished healing most of my wounds.

"I was having a private twinlepathy conversation with Lumi. That's all and thanks for healing most of my wounds Little Dragon." I replied as I gave Little Dragon a hug.

"It's was my pleasure Clara-san." smiled Little Dragon as she hugged me back.

As I released Little Dragon from the hug, I sensed a presence that I had hoped to never sense again.

 _ **Laxus Pov**_

I noticed that Ro became really tensed all the sudden, so I pulled her close to me and my dragon started to purr to try and calm her down. However, it wasn't working, as I thought it would.

"Ro, what's wrong?" I asked as I planted a kiss on her neck.

"There is someone who I told to leave me alone for all eternity but from what I'm sensing it seems that he didn't listen as always, and he is on his way here." replied Ro as her face became full of anger.

When I heard that, my dragon instincts were to find this man and beat him till an inch of his life. Before I could ask Ro, what this guy smelled like the guild doors opened. A male in a nobleman's costume stepped inside.

"Ah, there you are." said the guy as he came towards Ro and me.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone Michael." replied Ro as she leaned further into me.

"You did, but you are still mine." said Michael as he was about to grab Ro from my arms.

I growled at him which made him finally realize that I was holding her and that I wasn't about to let go. Before I could say anything, Blondie decided to make her presence known.

"You are not Luma's mate and you are not taking my sister away from me or her true mate." said Blondie as she stood menacingly.

"I should think otherwise since I already marked her as mine and once a mark is established it can never be removed." replied Michael the bastard as he smirked at me and he was basically ordering me to let Ro go.

"Hey bastard I haven't seen a mark on Ro, so your lying and she is mine." I said as I held Ro very close.

Before I could do anything, Ro squeezed my arm gently and when I looked down at her, I saw that she had something to say and that she needed me to loosen my grip a little.

"Michael, your mark was never completed, and you should know is that since I use more than one type of slaying magic that I have the unique ability to remove any unwanted mate mark from not only my body but anyone else's." stated Ro as she stood confident and smirked her beautifully wicked smirk.

When the bastard heard this, I could see that he was about to attack Ro out of anger, but before he did anything I sent a bolt of lightning towards him and scared him so bad that he fainted. My team carried the bastard out of the guild and Ro leaned back into me.

"So, Sparky, what are we going to do for the rest of the day, now that the pest is gone?" asked Ro.

"I was thinking that maybe we hang around the guild for a while and maybe go on a mission together." I replied as I held her close.

She nodded her head in agreement and just closed her eyes and rested before our mission.


End file.
